


There Came a Day

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [18]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There came a day when Sam realized he couldn't live without Jules. This is the story of all the days leading up to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Came a Day

There came a day when he decided that he was tired of all the lingering looks.

There came a day when he started dreaming of her.

There came a day when he realized he wanted more than just a casual touch.

There came a day when the bed always seemed too cold.

There came a day when he grew tired of meaningless relationships.

There came a day when he grew tired of wishing they were her.

There came a day when he realized he wasn't whole.

There came a day when he found himself stopping by the jewelry store just to look.

There came a day when he wished she came home to him instead of them.

There came a day when the jokes just weren't funny anymore.

There came a day when seeing her at work became too hard.

There came a day when not holding her was torturous.

There came a day when he knew that he wanted her in a way that wasn't disappearing.

There came a day when the need to protect her became overwhelming.

There came a day when he stopped fighting to make it through an entire day without her and struggled to make it through a single hour.

There came a day when he realized he could live with not seeing the team every day.

There came a day when he applied for that opening on Team 3 and got it.


End file.
